The Data Management Core (DMC) will provide central oversight of TTURC Projects and maintain uniformly high standards of design, administration, and analysis. The diversity of research designs and the number of data collection sites (i.e., 6 different countries) requires a strong DMC to ensure the integrity of these projects and the quality of the data. The DMC will be responsible for: . Coordinating aspects of the research of the Projects to ensure consistency in measurements, data management, and definitions of variables across Projects. . Creating a secure repository of data for all Project data and an efficient secure system that allows investigators to access data. . Management of data collection for Projects 1,2, and 3 and implementation of the data transfer process from the survey field operations to the DMC. . Providing advice and technical assistance regarding data analysis, programming for analyses, preparation of analysis plans and writing up analysis sections for papers and grants. . Surveillance of tobacco control policies including both national-level and sub-national policies (e.g., state and provincial clean air laws, taxes, etc.). . Developing new methods for data collection and analysis for Projects and Developmental studies. . Contributing to the educational/training/professional development including providing tutorials and other notes on analytic methods to Project teams for quality control and proactive technical assistance. The DMC will be located at the University of Waterloo and will be led by Dr. Mary Thompson. Data analysts from the collaborating institutions will work collaboratively with the DMC to ensure adequacy of study design, data collection, data management, and data analysis for all Projects affiliated with the TTURC.